ED EDD N EDDY:REIGN OF THE ZOMBIES
by ShadowWorrior15
Summary: the cul-da-sac is rampaged by zombies can the eds and the kids stop the undead menace? rated M for Langauge,violence and LOTS of terror gore. enjoy
1. THE ATTACK

Ed Ed n Eddy: reign of the zombie's

Peach creek january 11,2008 7:30 PM

Eddy: Hey sock head! hurry up i wanna start this scam.  
Edd: Ok Eddy. [straining here you go.  
Eddy: Oh yeah! my scare scam.  
Edd: Eddy! how are you going to scare people in the middle of january?  
Eddy: Simple shock head i'll get brainless over here to act like a zombie. and scare everyone!  
Ed: Cool zombie!!!! Edd: Aright i guess that will work.

(So Ed Edd and Eddy went to the old haunted house on that hill)  
Eddy: Ok boys set up.  
(So the Eds set up the scam. but i isn't going so smoothly.)

Kevin: You dorks always do this!  
All: Yeah yeah yea.  
(Suddenly they are cut off by something)

Shara: What the hell is that!

(Suddenly a rotting corpse walks out of the house!)

Zombie: Raaaaaaaaaaa!!!! Brains!  
Kids: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh.  
[To be continued.

A/N- This is my first ed edd n eddy fanfic so please NO!!!!! flames rating might go up in later chapters. 


	2. THE INVASION

When we left off the cul-du-sac is being attacked by a zombie.

All: RUUUNNNNN!!!!

(So The kids started runing in diffrent directions.)

Kevin: stoppp!  
All: uh?  
Kevin: Are we just gonna let this fucking zombie kill us?Kevin: I didn't think so!  
Kevin: Ok i say we kill that son of a bitch!  
All: yeah!  
Kevin/Edd: I think me and kevin have weapons.

(So Edd and Kevin came back with an AK-47 and Edd with a Hand gun.)

Kevin: Ok dubble drip ready... set... fire!

(So kevin and Edd shot the zombie to peices.)

Kevin: Yeah! fuck yeah!  
Eddy: Hey you square head we need weapons!  
Kevin: Why?  
Eddy: That.

(Sure enghough there were at least 150 zombies pouring out of the house moaning.)

Kevin/Eddy: Oh shit... ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	3. THE FIRST DEATH

A/N- So will the kids escape find out in this chapter.

Kevin: run! quick!  
Edd: There to the treehouse.

(So they all fled to the tree house and climbed up all exept...)

Shara: Jimmy nooooooo!  
Jimmy: Shara ow! no! no! no!! please nooooo!!! ahhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!

(But while climbing jimmmy fell off the ladder. jimmy while being eaten spat blood out of his mouth. and the zombies ate his guts)

Shara: Noooo jimmy you fucking basturds basturds basturds!  
Kevin: Damn! great now were stuck up here!

(Shara,ed and jhonny cried for jimmy.)

Eddy: hey guys look! i found a whole crate of weapons and amuntion.  
Kevin: whewwwww! thats weapons.  
Edd: I suggest we arm our selves gentlemen.  
Eddy: dibs on the shotgun!  
Edd: i'll get the rifle.  
Ed: i want the Nail gun.  
All: no!  
Edd: you get the handgun ed.  
Ed: Ok. hhaaahaaahaaa.  
Kevin/Eddy: Hey basturds!

(The zombies looked up only to have the shit blown out of them.)

Kevin: Now lets get Hell out of here.  
Eddy: Right behind ya.

(So the grup made their way across peach creek when...)

Zombie: raawwwwwwwwwwww!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

A/N- Newsflash the rating has changed to an M rating. 


	4. ROLF'S DEATH

Zombie jimmy: Rawwwwww!  
Shara: Jimmy!!!!! what happened to you.

(Zombie jimmy does not replie)

Edd: Shara jimmy is a zombie now there's only one thing to do now.  
Shara: no! no! no!  
Kevin: Sorry fluffy bye-bye.

(BAM!!!)

Shara: Jimmy noooooo!!!!!!!!! you bich why the hell did you kill him!  
Edd: Shara he was a zombie we had to kill him.  
Shara: Ok

(But suddenly two zombies in the forms of lee kanker and marie kanker attack rolf)

Rolf: Get off the son of a sheperd you fucking fleash eaters noooo!  
Kevin: Rolf nooo!!!!

(But it was to late rolf was attack eaten and immediantly re-animated.)

zombie Rolf: brains brains rawwww!!!!!! Kevin: Sorry about this rolfy boy

(BAM!!)

Kevin: Bye rolfy.  
Edd: Shall we contuine?

(So later that night at a site near toronto canada.)

kevin: Hey nazz we will survive.  
Nazz: Really?  
Kevin: Yeah.

(Kevin and nazz start making out and one hour later...)

Edd: Hey nazz did... huh?

(Soon edd knew what they were doing)

Edd: Okay.

(Edd walked away)

A/N- if you didn't know what kevin and nazz were doing they were having sex. the next chapter will tell you all how it started. 


	5. THE SURVIVOR

Downtown tronto 8:45 am March 23, 2008

Downtown tronto 8:45 am March 23, 2008.

The kids are walking when they see a figure approaching.

Kevin: get ready!

Figure: wait don't shoot please

Nazz: wait he's human.

Edd: I didn't think anyone survived this.

Jason: well I did my name is Jason.

Kevin: nice to meet you hey dude I did all of this start.

Jason: I don't know. All I know is that my friend is alive somewere here.

Kevin: well she's here somewere.

The kids are suddenly stopped by the roaring of close to 2,000 zombies.

Eddy: these things are getting on my fucking nerves.

Kevin: mine to.

Suddenly Jason pulls out a grenade and pulls the pin.

Jason: (angrily) this is for my friend basturds!

The grenade explodes and decapitates six rows of zombies.

Kevin: dude you almost fucking killed us!! 

They all agreed except nazz who was to busy pucking at the zombie arms,legs and guts falling from the sky.

Jason: sorry I guess I got a little angry.

A/N- hope you all like this chapter.


	6. THE FIANL HERO

Downtown tronto 8:45 am March 23, 2008

The culdesac children having found Jason a survivor of the apoclospse continue they're escape of the culdusac.

Televison- the zombie attack on Canada is almost over there is however one last zombie alive. It is sort of an alpha male.

Kevin:OH great one more motherfucking zombie!!

Jason: that's the one that killed my friend!

Suddenly the exact zombie described on the news approached the group. The creature looked about in his 20s and was 7 foot 4 he had peeling fleash and rotting skin. He was covered in blood from the many gory meals he had consumed.

Eddy/Kevin/Jason: holy shit.

Edd: don't just stand there shoot him!

They fired but it did no good against that strong of a zombie.

Jason: there s got to be a way to this thing!

Suddenly Jason saw a propane tank.

Jason: that's it

Nazz: but if you kill the zombie you'll die to.

Jason: that's a risk I'll take. Besides the zombie wont stop unless he's killed.

Jason grabbed the tank and walked over to the alpha male zombie.

Jason: EAT THIS BITCH!

He blew the tank up along with himself he laied there bloodied a tear slipped from his eye.

Jason: I'll be with you soon.

Jason closed his eyes for the final time. He was with his friend were he belonged.

The kids stood there saddened by his death. Kevin respected Jason because of his act of heroisam.

Even a award was givein to him for killing of the last zombie.

Epelouge

After the apcolespe canadas population regrew the chidren who servived retured to peach creek but never for Jason who stopped the reign of the zombies.


End file.
